Purification and Corrruption
by Malk987
Summary: When Luke is turned into a Lugia, he must help the world of pokemon to combat corruption that has started to spread and corrupt pokemon. First Fanfic, Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A Lugia tf

By Malk987

I _**Do Not**_ own pokemon, all copyrights to their respectful owners

"hello"=talking

"_hello"_physic talking

'thinking' = thinking

Ch.1 I get a visit from a psychic pink cat

Hello there, my name is Luke, and in case you are wondering, I am a Lugia. No I wasn't this way when I started my journey. Speaking of my journey, I shall tell you the tale of how all this happened, meted friend and foe alike, and somehow stopped some sort of corruption from destroying the either Pokémon universe…

It all began one day. I was in my backyard enjoying the nice and warm weather that seemed to be rare in my part of town, called lingo town. It's a small town, everyone's nice and knows one and another. Anyways as I enjoyed the one time the weather was warm I felt as if I was being watched. Turning around I found no one to be there. Ignoring the feeling I went back to enjoying myself. At least I would have, if I didn't hear giggling behind me. Turning around I found what appeared to be a pink cat just floating mid-air. Trying to remember what Pokémon it was I suddenly found my answer

"MEW?!"

He heard the pink Pokémon giggle with delight that he knew who it was. He heard that the mew was trying to talk

"Mew" it said

"Uh…hi?" I said

"Mew mew."

"Uh what?"

"_Sorry you responded me so I assumed you spoke pokespeak" _I heard a voice speak in my head.

"_Anyways" _mew said, continuing where he left off "_there have been spikes of aggressive Pokémon recently, all the legendries knew this would happen, as each one of them has reported a dark corruption aura emitting from the hostile Pokémon. We were wondering-"_

"No" I said "Whatever it is, I don't want to be part of it."

"_Please" _Mew said, his big blue eyes pleating for me to help him

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to your deal" I said

"YAY" Mew said, almost flying off of delight "Ok so the plan is that you get turned into a Lugia-"

"w-WHAT?!" I said in shock "And you think that I'm going to sign up for this? Well guess what? I'm not your person to transform into random Pokémon" and with that I left. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded by body and I found out that I couldn't move my limbs at all. Mew pulled me off the ground with psychic

"_You agreed to help me but then do not want to help?"_ Mew questioned me "_I wanted to give you a decision but instead you refuse to help me? Putting you over the fate of the entire world that can fall to darkness? I'm sorry Luke but I'm going to have to do this even if you don't want to" _And with that the blue glow growing brighter until I was brighter than a light bulb. Suddenly the blue glow exploded, shoving me back into the ground as Mew teleported away.

"Ughh my head" I muttered to myself as my skin started to itch like fleas where on me. Next thing I knew feathers had grown all over my body, and that wasn't the last of it

"So if I'm turning into a Lu-GAH!" I yelled out as I felt my spine being pulled and after some tugging a tail popped out…

A white tail with two blue spikes right next to it

The last thing I remember before blacking out was my fingers thicken and forming a Lugia wing.

A/N Hello there my name is Malk987 and I am new at fanfic writing. This is the first chapter of any fanfic I have writing. Off to a great start with 600 words. Please R/R and Malk987 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Purification and corruption

A Lugia tf

By Malk987

I _**Do Not**_ own pokemon, all copyrights to their respectful owners

"hello"=talking

"_hello"___physic talking

'Thinking' = thinking

*action*= action

Ch.2 Discovers

"Ughhh what happened?" I groaned as I pushed myself up from the ground. Putting my hand to my head to try to quell the headache that I was starting to feel, I noticed something wrong with my hand.

It was all white, covered with feathers.

"W-wha?" I said, staring at my hand with interest. It almost looks like…

'Oh that's right' I thought to myself, 'Mew turned me into a Lugia to help save the world, or something like that.' After finishing that thought I turned around and look around to observe my new body.

I had blue plates going down my back, finishing a little above my tail. My tail felt weird but at the same time I felt as if I had one all the time. My legs where short, not really made for running, and my stomach was covered in blue feathers. After finishing looking at myself I tried to see what moves I had.

'All right let's try a hydro pump' I thought. Focusing on trying a hydro pump I felt success as I felt water rising up my throat 'yea now to-' I thought before I felt the water stop rushing up, and next thing I know I'm choking on water "ACK *cough*." I opened my mouth and the water came out

"*gasp* note to self, don't try hydro pump again" I said to myself before hearing someone say this

"All right mom I'll go get him" I heard my older sister, named Bianca yell out

'Damn, what am I supposed to do?' I thought before turning around to see her

"Hey Lu-LUGIA?!" she yelled out, clearly shocked of finding a legendary standing a few feet away from her.

"Uhhh yea I can explain what happened" I tried to tell her

"All I understood was Lu gya Lu wish I could understand what you're saying." Still wondering what a Lugia was doing in her backyard

'Wait aren't Lugias part psychic?' I thought 'hmmm maybe if I try sending my thoughts to her then maybe she could understand me'

"_Uh hi Bianca, it's me Luke"_ I telepathy told her

"Luke? You're the Lugia?" she said, clearly confused

"_Yup, just me. A Mew wanted me to help him clean the world of some corruption that's turning Pokémon evil, so Mew made me a Lugia and well, you know the rest_" I told her

"Well this isn't what I expected to find in my backyard, a brother, not a brother turned Lugia." She said

"_Heh, not what I expected either." _ I chuckled

"So anyways- wait Luke what's that?"

I turned around to see a blur, barely visible heading for me. After realizing this I found my arms to be pinned to my body and being lifted off the ground. Looking up I found a Latios responsible for this. But in his red eyes I found anger enough to destroy the world twice.

"Well well well why you look at that." He said while pulling me higher into the sky "human turned Lugia, hope you know how to fly, Lugia boy" smugness in his voice. After that I felt his arms give away to me as I fell 500 feet to my doom. However he didn't notice once thing.

I managed to grab his arm, pulling him down with me "T-the hell?" I heard him yell out, hearing him being scared told me he wasn't some cold heart person, or Pokémon. Using my wing that I grabbed him with and pulled him under me right as we impacted into the earth, leaving a Latios sized crater into the ground.

"Well seems like the Lugia has some moves" he said, smugness returning to his voice as he coughed up a little bit of blood. He was badly injured judging from his flying stance. That's when he made his mistake of rushing me thankfully slowly due to his injuries. Grabbing him by the neck I slammed his head into the ground, knocking him out. I heard heavy breathing behind me. Turning around I found Bianca trying to tell me something.

"Luke, wh-what was that?" I heard her said, although out of breath.

"_A Latios, he seemed like he wanted to kill me, although that might be because he was corrupted" _I psychically said.

When I finished that message the Latios woke up. However there were two different things I noticed. One, his eyes where blue instead of red and he seemed to act like someone I know.

"Ughh, why am I in Luke's backyard?" The Latios said

"Lucas?" Lucas was a friend of mine that like me, was transformed into a Pokémon

"The one and only heh" I heard him chuckled

"So my brother becomes a Pokémon and now I'm guessing he meets his friend or something and now the two are the best of friends even though one tried killing the other" I heard Bianca say

"Well I don't remember anything like that, I'll try to not make it happen again" Lucas said

**A/N So ch.2 wrapped up, we meet Luke's friend, and discover more things. I decided to make the author notes in bold. Also vote on my poll to help influence this story. Malk987 is out cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Purification and corruption

A Lugia tf

By Malk987

I _**Do Not**_ own pokemon, all copyrights to their respectful owners

"hello"=talking

"_hello"___physic talking

'Thinking' = thinking

*action*= action

Ch.3 our adventure beings

Me and Lucas spent the next 2 hours explaining to my mom why there was a Lugia and a Latios in her backyard, Lucas sitting there wishing he could talk directly but sadly the only thing they would understand coming out of him was latis and os. She almost fainted at first but after that she took the news pretty well, for a mother whose son has transformed into a Lugia. Lucas was lying down in the grass while I stuck my head through the door.

"So you're telling me that you're off on some big adventure to save the world?" she asked

"_Yup"_

She then walked over to me and hugged my face, and I didn't hold back, we both silently cried, thinking the same thing:

'I might not see you again'

After making look like we weren't crying (although her eyes were red and it looked like something was bothering me) we looked at the clock and it was 11:45pm.

"Well you should go to bed, if you're off to save the world. Also weren't you getting your first Pokémon tomorrow?" she said

'Shoot' I thought "_I don't know how I'm going to get a Pokémon when I'm looking like this, anyways good night mom"_

"Good night sweetie" she said

As I stuck my head out the door Lucas started talking to me.

"So *yawn* what happened?" he asked sleepily

"Just saying my good-byes" I replied

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow you two leave" I heard a new voice behind me say. Sounded like Mew but deeper, as we turned around we found not one but 2 entities staring back at us. One was all pink and floated off the ground while the other was gray with a purple tail. I recognized Mew in an instant but I didn't know who the other one was. That's when Lucas spoke up

"Mewtwo? Why you sonofa-"

"Hey let's not get to name calling yet" Mew blurted out, interruption Lucas.

"Anyways" Mewtwo said "we were going to check up on both of you to see how you are handling being Pokémon, and by the looks of it, pretty well. Just one thing, have you two learned how to look like humans?"

"Wait we can do that?" I asked

"Yes what you need to do is imagine yourself, or any human for that matter, and you shall change into them" Mewtwo said

"Ok then, let's try this." I said. Picturing my body before I transformed, from the major details like my hair color (which was brown) to the smaller details like what shade of brown my eyes where. Suddenly I felt my bones rearrange themselves and my flesh somehow painlessly although I didn't think of moving if that would cause them to mess up. After about a minute it stopped and I opened my eyes to find I shrunk (from Lugia size to a regular size), and I appeared to be wearing a jacket that was white except for a blue part on my stomach. It looked like my Lugia parts became clothes, I looked over to my left to find that Lucas that transformed back too. He also had a jacket strangely enough but it was the same blue as his Latios feathers, including a red triangle in the middle of his chest. Turning around I found Mew and Mewtwo both as humans.

"So what now?" I asked

"We could train, even as humans you have a quarter of your Pokémon strength meaning you can still use moves" Mewtwo responded

*time skip, 1 hour later*

"So just concentrate on causing a hydro pump? That's it?" I asked

"That's basically it, try it!" Mew said

Doing what I did last time, I concentrated and lifted my head up in order to avoid destruction of random objects. The knockback of a hydro pump was not made for a human so I got slammed into the ground as pressured gallons of water flew through the night sky.

"Well" I said, wiping water from my mouth with my sleeve "it's turning day"

We all watched the sun come up behind the horizon, next thing we knew it was 8:00am.

"Well I think it's time to start cleaning up the corruption spreading rapidly" Mew said

As we headed outside towards the professor's lab Mew and Mewtwo teleported away, wishing us good luck.

After arriving at the Lab we read the sign

"Prof. Cotton's lab" I read out loud.

We both knew who professor cotton was, he was 5'10, white hair, black pupils, and friendly to just about to anything

"Hello professor" I said

"Hello Luke, and Lucas, what a surprise! Now I had two youngsters coming in this morning, I don't suppose you've seen them?" Cotton asked

"Professor, we are the people you were going to see" Lucas responded

"Hmm?" the professor responded, before looking at his computer "Oh yes, sorry about that boys. So today your being your adventure? Imagine that, my two best students now starting their adventure. Well, go ahead, choose whichever one you want" Cotton said.

We both started to go towards the desk, thankfully landing on different Pokémon. After throwing them out I had a bulbasaur and he had a Charmandar.

"So now what prof?" I asked, putting Bulbasaur back in his ball.

"Well like every other professor, try to complete the pokédex, and to get your started, here are five Pokéballs. "The professor said.

"All right then professor I guess we should get going bye!" I yelled out as we walked out

As we walked outside me and Lucas got ready to fly

"Ready Lucas?" I asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" He called out

As we walked out of the lab we started to walk along route 1, calling out bulbasaur and charmandar, we walked along, bringing our adventure.

**A/N Hello again is Malk, sorry this update took longer than all the others, will try to get more out soon. Again please vote on my poll to help me with this story, R&R please and Malk987 is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Purification and corruption

A Lugia tf

By Malk987

I _**Do Not**_ own pokemon, all copyrights to their respectful owners

"hello"=talking

"_hello"___physic talking

'_Thinking_' = thinking

*action*= action

Ch.4 Corrupted Pokémon encounters

After walking for 5 minutes we found a small cave big enough to show our Pokémon our other forms. After walking in they were shocked to find in their trainer's place there was a Latios and a Lugia.

"No, way." I heard bulbasaur say.

"Well imagine that" Charmandar said "we're being trained by part legendries"

"_Yup, must be weird having actual Pokémon trainers right?" _ I asked

"Sort of" bulbasaur said

At that moment we heard someone yell outside, quickly turning back to our human forms all four of us ran outside to find a trainer currently trying to fight off what appeared to be a humanoid ghost with midnight black gloves, boots, and mask, and everything else was purple and hazy. Anyways he was being attacked by two of these…whatever they are.

"HEY! Let me go!" he yelled out

One of them pulled out a needle full of some blue liquid, while his buddy held down the trainer. Right before it could inject him with the needle.

"Alright bulbasaur, ready?" I said

"Yea, let's dance!" he called out to the two ghost, charmandar appearing near bulbasaur.

They "looked" at each other for a second before one of them turned into a zangoose and tried to slash bulbasaur and charmandar, but both of them jumped backwards narrowly avoiding a deathly blow, while ghost #2 quickly stabbed the needle into the trainer (who then passed out) and joined his partner in attacking, however, he went for us instead of our Pokémon. Right before the slash I felt as if time slowed down and I could tell that the ghost zangoose was discolored, his normally white hair black and the red stripe purple. That's when I heard a voice in my head.

"_Try to use steel wing to counter the slash" _it said

'_Steel wing?_ ´ I thought '_what's that?' _as soon as I finished that thought I feel my arm harden and become stronger than steel, also my hand looked like the cross between a Lugia wing and a regular hand. Throwing it up my arm to counter its claw it slammed with my arm/wing and I was able to throw it back, making it land on all fours. The zangoose didn't appear to like that, but before he could respond an ice beam flew inches from my ear and froze his legs to the ground. Turning around I found Lucas with smoke around his mouth, like when you breathe out on a cold day. Next thing I knew I heard a screech like metal grinning against metal. The other zangoose had passed out to do a tackle/scratch combo with bulbasaur and charmandar, and had dissolved, the only thing remaining is a small puddle of blackness.

"ARGH" I yelled out, holding my now normal hands to my ears, waiting for the screech to subside. The zangoose looked like he was unaffected, and landed a slash on me, tearing open my jacket and drawing blood from the wound

"Luke! Hang on!" I heard Lucas yell as he fired of another ice beam. Next thing I knew I heard that horrible screech and I passed out from fatigue and pain.

I woke up in a pure white room, nothing to be seen for miles, until I heard the same voice that told me to use steel wing.

"Good, your awake" it said

"Wha-? Where am I?" I asked

Looking up I found myself to stare into the blue eyes of a Lugia, a sense of calm and caring emitting from him

"I am the Pokémon side of you. I thought you would know that, also I took some time to manifest as I was awaken from my slumber when you became a Lugia" Lugia said

"Huh so what now?" I asked

"Well…we wait until we wake up" he said

_Lucas P.O.V_

After Luke Fell I rushed over to his side, ignoring the pain caused by screech, and tried to get his pulse. Thankfully I got one and he was still breathing. Knowing that he was alive I attended to the slash across his chest, thankfully not deep so it wouldn't leave a scar. Hearing movement I looked up and found bulbasaur and charmandar, both looking equally worried about Luke. Bulbasaur then pulled out a potion and handed to me, I then sprayed it all over the wound, him wincing even if he was unconscious. Appling bandages to the slash I then processed to flip him over and found that the blue back plates of his Lugia form where showing out of his jacket. Flipping back around I went to the other trainer who got injected with whatever was in that needle. What I saw wasn't good.

His Brown hair was turning purple

**A/N Hello and welcome back! I have alpha sapphire that might slow down updates by a day or so rarely. So what did you think? Making this chapter was good, got the battle scene out for you, And we have someone transforming! Purple hair interesting. Hope you enjoyed please Rate and Review. Also I might start taking to my characters in the A/N. Bye!**

**Luke: Cya!**

**Malk: Hey you're not due for this chapter!**

**Luke: Gotta run bye!**


End file.
